Of Disco and Metahumans
by Fenrir's Daughter
Summary: Singalong songfic. Talon longs for better days. Please forgive me.


A/N:Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. I saw Mamma Mia! Live at Shea's Performing Arts Center and couldn't get it out of my head. If you ask me, though, it fits.

**Of Disco and Metahumans**

(:P)Somewhere under Dakota, Michigan…

It was a cold October evening and the Metabreed were just hanging out with one another in the little abandoned railway station they were currently calling home. Shiv and Hotstreak played poker with Aqua Maria while all having a little drink; Ebon, though he would never admit it, was reading the comics. Puff and Onyx were arguing over some heist they'd screwed up. All the while, Talon was sort of in the corner, drinking and keeping pretty much to her self. She was on her fourth glass of whiskey.

Finally refusing to speak to Onyx any longer, Puff noticed the Latina metahuman and, concerned, decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey", she said, crouching down next to her. "What's up?"

Talon sighed. "Just thinkin' about, y'know…before…" She motioned with her wings to get her point across. "I was such a pretty little chica, and I had so much fun when I wetn out with my friends."

Puff gave her a sympathetic smile. "It ain't that bad. You get to fly; something most people only ever get to dream about. You could even disappear when this is all over. No one would even recognize you as Talon."

She giggled. "It's not that it's bad; before was just…better. I'd go clubbing, and everyone would watch me. The men wanted me, the women wanted to be me, I'd dance the night away and forget all about turf and rep…leave my troubles at the door." She beamed wistfully, stroking her feathers. Suddenly she looked at her own arms with utter contempt and a tear rolled down her feather covered cheek. "I'd kill to be that person again. Not Talon, but Teresa. But I suppose things always look better in the rear view mirror…"

A strange sound echoed quietly throughout the hideout. Ebon raised an eyebrow and looked around, searching. "Do y'all hear something?"

Shiv was tapping a finger to a beat only he could hear. He began humming with it and Aqua Maria smirked at him. Ebon shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, Jesus Tap-dancing Christ! It's one of _those_ fics, idn'nit?"

A crescendo of piano, high to low, answered him. Two of his underlings broke into song.

**Aqua & Shiv**

**_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, oo oo ooh  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_**

Hotstreak stared at his teammate and girlfriend in sheer terror as Talon got up from her pity party in the corner to join them. Ebon got up from his chair, his face the picture of rage and annoyance.

"This is the last thing I need. I'm _out_." And with that, he disappeared into one of his dimensional vortexes and was gone.

**Aqua & Shiv**

**  
_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king_**

They danced around the hideout, and disco lights inexplicably appeared, flashing brightly.

**Talon**

**  
_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
_**

Talon swooped up onto the table where the others had been playing poker before and proceeded to strut her stuff.

**  
Talon, Shiv &Aqua**

**_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, oo oo ooh  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_**

Puff turned to Onyx, silently pleading for an answer, but he only shrugged; he had no idea where the music was coming from, and neither did she, so they ran with it. The couple joined hands and danced, Onyx giving his toxic lover a little spin. She laughed whole heartedly.

Hotstreak, on the other hand, was on the floor in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Disco is _bad_ for Francis…", he gasped and began foaming at the mouth.

Shiv, Aqua Maria and Talon were in their own little world, focusing on way back when, better days, past triumphs…nothing could stop them if it tried.

**  
Talon**

**  
_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._**

Talon's 'backup band' danced around her to the same beat, Shiv spinning effeminately and swiveling his hips. Puff and Onyx really got into it, doing that little John Travolta pointy thing from 'Saturday Night Fever' and singing along, all to poor, unfortunate Hotstreak's dismay. His eye began to twitch.

**Talon, Aqua, Shiv, Onyx & Puff**

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, oo oo ooh  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

Well, at least it was almost over…

**Talon, Aqua, Shiv, Onyx & Puff**

**_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen _**

The song finally ended, thank _Goddess_. Oy vey, poor little Hotstreak's brain hurt. The others just exhaled and relaxed as if nothing especially important had taken place. Onyx and Puff laughed and held each other, Shiv took his seat again, and Aqua Maria put a comforting arm around Talon, who had stars in her eyes. She let out a sigh of longing.

"Of course", she said, "that was some time ago."

A/N:Like I said, please forgive me. I couldn't help myself! R&R, or don't. I don't really care.


End file.
